onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World Reversion
One Piece - World Reversion is a fan fiction written by Subrosian with assistance from AzureFang, published and created on April 20, 2009, although the original story was conceived on September 10, 2005, as a Roleplay on GaiaOnline with a few changes made to it over the years that have altered the storyline, though most of the characters and the articles made for it have made very few changes. It can be found on FanFiction.net under the name of One Piece - World Reversion. Plot In a battle with Bartholomew Kuma, the Shichibukai accidentally attacks the Straw Hats with his Devil Fruit ability, expelling the entire crew and their ship out of the Grand Line during the Sabaody Archipelago incident, instead of attacking them individually and sending them to different locations. Luffy and company must now make their way back to the Grand Line in order to resume their adventure, meeting new obstacles along the way. Characters Canon One Piece Characters Pirates Straw Hat Pirates *Monkey D. Luffy (Captain) - image:Bsymbol.gif300,000,000 *Roronoa Zoro (First Mate/Swordsman) - image:Bsymbol.gif120,000,000 *Nami (Navigator) - image:Bsymbol.gif16,000,000 *Usopp (Sharpshooter) - image:Bsymbol.gif30,000,000 *Sanji (Cook) - image:Bsymbol.gif77,000,000 *Tony Tony Chopper (Doctor) - image:Bsymbol.gif50 *Nico Robin (Archaeologist) - image:Bsymbol.gif80,000,000 *Franky (Shipwright) - image:Bsymbol.gif44,000,000 *Brook (Musician) - image:Bsymbol.gif33,000,000 Shichibukai *Bartholomew Kuma - image:Bsymbol.gif296,000,000 (formerly) *Jinbei - image:Bsymbol.gif250,000,000 (reinstated) *Crocodile - image:Bsymbol.gif165,000,000 (reinstated) *Marshall D. Teach - image:Bsymbol.gif230,000,000 Whitebeard Pirates *Whitebeard Edward Newgate (Captain) *Portgas D. Ace (2nd Division Commander) Buggy Pirates *Buggy the Clown - image:Bsymbol.gif75,000,000 Arlong Pirates *Arlong - image:Bsymbol.gif45,000,000 Black Cat Pirates *Kuro - image:Bsymbol.gif40,000,000 (reinstated) Blackbeard Pirates *Marshall D. Teach - image:Bsymbol.gif230,000,000 *Van Auger *Jesus Burgess *Doc Q *Lafitte *Stronger *Shiryuu *Catarina Devon - image:Bsymbol.gif210,000,000 *Basco Shot - image:Bsymbol.gif203,000,000 *San Juan Wolf - image:Bsymbol.gif200,000,000 *Roche Tomson - image:Bsymbol.gif150,000,000 Marines *Admiral Kizaru *Sentoumaru World Government *Hannyabal *Saldeath *Sadi-chan *Minotaurus *Minokoala *Minorhinoceros *Minozebra *Magellan *Shiryuu Bounty Hunters Revolutionaries *Monkey D. Dragon *Emporio Ivankov *Inazuma Organizations Baroque Works *Mr. 1/Daz Bones - image:Bsymbol.gif80,000,000 *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei/Bentham - image:Bsymbol.gif78,000,000 *Mr. 3/Galdino - image:Bsymbol.gif31,000,000 Others Original/Fan-made One Piece Characters Pirates Straw Hat Pirates *Kedamono Jeran (Carpenter) - image:Bsymbol.gif36,00,000 Hidden Pirates *Kobiashi Hunter - image:Bsymbol.gif? *Kirin Kusogawa - image:Bsymbol.gif? *Kaine - image:Bsymbol.gif? *Kain - image:Bsymbol.gif? Anonymous Pirates *Sub R. Osian - image:Bsymbol.gif320,000,000 *Rei R. Yoko - image:Bsymbol.gif314,000,000 Black Hole Pirates *Ryoku - image:Bsymbol.gif50,000,000 *Tetsu - image:Bsymbol.gif25,000,000 Marines *Kuragari Karasu (Captain) *Hiruma (Captain) *Rick Rodrieguz (Captain) *Terry (Captain) *Fritz (Ensign) World Government *Nadeisco (Cipher Pol Zero Agent 6) *Kotoki (Cipher Pol Zero Agent 5) *Cecilia (Cipher Pol Zero Agent 4) *Kedamono Ender (Cipher Pol Zero Agent 3) *Akira (Cipher Pol Zero Agent 2) *Marek (Cipher Pol Zero Agent 1) Bounty Hunters *Rick Rodrieguz *Brago *Sambo Revolutionaries *Natsume Kedamono - image:Bsymbol.gif300,000,000 *Quillian - image:Bsymbol.gif159,000,000 *Faron - image:Bsymbol.gif182,200,000 Civilians *Ivan *Babel *Rydia Citizens *Amol *Nae *Tobias *Gustav *Anik *Notus *Callisto Canon Characters Original Techniques Monkey D. Luffy *'Gomu Gomu no Tsujikaze (Rubber Whirlwind)': Luffy winds up his entire body into tight coils before springing into the air and unwinding himself, sucking everything in like a vaccuum. He releases the rotation and sends all of the objects he drew in in every direction, causing massive amounts of destruction in enclosed spaces. *'Gomu Gomu no Sunakemuri (Rubber Sand Cloud)': Luffy grabs two brooms and sweeps his arms out in order to knock dust up in a room to create a smokescreen that will blind the enemy from his next attack. *'Gomu Gomu no Kyougeki (Rubber Pincer)': Luffy stretches his arms out wide and converges them together on an opponent's head. *'Gomu Gomu no Gag (Rubber Gag)': A literal gag technique that Luffy created to injure Tetsu when he could not do any damage to his body. He stretched his arm out and shot it down Tetsu's throat, grabbing his uvula and causing him to vomit. Sanji later told Luffy to never use that technique again on principle of how disgusting it was. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Ballista (Rubber Jet Ballista)': A devastating attack in Luffy's Gear Second form. He launches his arms forward at high speed and latches onto the shoulders of his opponent before slinging himself at them. Shortly before reaching them, he releases his grip and slams both his palms into a part of their body and finishes them off with a deadly head butt to their chest. Combination Attacks *'Gomu Gomu no Gravity Storm (Rubber Gravity Storm)': A combination attack with Ryoku that Luffy begins by preparing to use his normal Storm ability, but Ryoku uses his Gravity Bind ability to make Luffy's fists heavier so his punches will do more damage. The attack was strong enough to blast the Cha Cha Cannon back and flip it over. Roronoa Zoro *'Karasu Kizamu (Raven Mince)': Zoro dashes past his enemy with his arms out like wings and the sharp ends of his swords forward, pointed at the enemy. Using blindingly fast speed, Zoro carves up the arms of his enemy, rendering them useless. Usopp *'Raijin Boshi (Thunder God Star)': Using special golden pellets, Usopp fires them into Nami's thunder cloud, causing them to explode and be used as a conductor for an electrical attack. The pellets themselves seem to be full of some electrical energy, as they took the shape of a dragon that wrapped around Hiruma and electrocuted him. Portgas D. Ace *'Kogasu (Scorch)': Ace conjures up a collection of fire to engulf the target and burn their skin in order to cause excruciating pain and deadly third degree burns but it is not enough to kill them. Major Battles West Blue Saga Hitoya Island Arc Parm Arc Riot of Impel Down Saga Impel Down Arc Kedamono Saga Tsukuyomi Arc Kuragari and Hiruma Saga Marine Defection Mini-Arc Blank Island Saga Costa Del Palms Arc Category:Stories Category:Subrosian Category:AzureFang